Avalanche
by weirdedout
Summary: This is a random Everwood fic with a Bright and Ephram pairing. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

If you don't like the idea of this pairing then feel free not to read it, and if you do read it reviews are always nice. This is the first fic I have written in a very lonnnnggg time so I hope you enjoy. And just to let you know I really do not own anything Everwood. Also this is partly a song fic, it encorporates the song Weapon by Matthew Good which if you havnt heard I suggest you check it out, in case you get lost the song lyrics are in CAPS. The title is also inspired by another Matt Good song which also kicks ass!  
  
"Avalanche, start inside of me,  
  
Avalanche down through the trees,  
  
Avalance, start inside of me,  
  
Avalance, hell down through the trees."  
  
-Matt Good, Avalanche  
  
**ephram**  
  
I have always wondered what the whole point of these school trips are. I'm not really complaining, the lack of education they provide is a relief and the teachers are oblivious to that fact. I just ponder what the whole point is in visiting Everwood's one and only "Cheese Factory".   
  
"The only purpose that excursion has fulfilled is that it has ruined everyone's illusion, to find that this cheese factory is just an old lady who has way too much time on her hands and a large attic space... must be heartbreaking for some." I finished my sentence out loud. Amy nodded her head laughing as we got off the bus back at school.  
  
"I know what you mean, I think they are running out of ideas... Oh! before I forget do you think you'd be able to come by later tonight? I really wanted to get your opinion on what I've got done for the English project so far." Amy asked smiling at me the way she always does, it just didn't affect me the same way anymore.  
  
"Yeah sure, I was hoping you could give me some pointers on mine..."  
  
"Of course! I'll see you around 7?" She asked already walking towards her locker, I just nodded and put on my headphones for the bike ride home.  
  
**bright**  
  
Life at home tonight was full of boredom, Dad's working late, Mom's around somewhere but she isn't exactly the living example of good times. I think Amy disappeared to Colin's or something, who knows, who cares. I have my TV there has to be some good re-runs of Knight Rider, or Baywatch or something! But I will have no such luck all that I can find is Full House... I'm trying to get into it but my thoughts keep drifting elsewhere.  
  
HERE BY MY SIDE AN ANGEL  
  
I dont know what has come over me these last few days, I'm stealing glances, letting my eyes wander... never long enough to rouse suspicion yet also never long enough to ease my fascination.  
  
HERE BY MY SIDE THE DEVIL  
  
My world could very well end if those eyes caught my own because I know what I would see... disgust, annoyance; forcing me to wear the same mask in return.  
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME  
  
Though I know it's my fault. I still try to figure out why I started this feud fueled by clashing personalities, was I protecting my best friend, my sister? It doesn't make sense...   
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, AGAIN  
  
They didn't need protecting, I did. I was protecting myself from what I fear the most. I'm afraid of what I've been feeling for a while now and I just can't let anyone know. Overthinking my situation in life has exhausted me, I can feel my eyes slowly closing and the last thing I remember thinking was 'What happened to Comet on Full House?"  
  
**ephram**  
  
I arrived at Amy's just as Mrs. Abbott was coming out the front door.  
  
"Oh Ephram! Amy told me you'd be coming over, she actually isn't here right now but she called a short while ago asking if you'd wait for her. So just go on in, Harold is still at work but Bright's home and I have to run! Help your self to anything in the kitchen, ok?" It was one of those questions she didn't need an answer to as she had gotten into the car and was already backing out of the driveway. I picked up my backpack from where I had left it by my bike and walked in the open front door. I could hear the TV on in the living room, I knew it had to be Bright I trusted my math skills subtracting 3 family members left only one. I was alone in the house with Bright... I contemplated just waiting outside for Amy, I didn't know what kind of verbal abuse Bright had for me today but I figured I could make a quick comeback if needed plus it was freezing outside. I entered the living room to find Bright asleep on the couch and an episode of Punky Brewster on TV. I gave a low chuckle as the thought of Bright watching Punky Brewster went through my mind.   
  
HERE BY MY SIDE YOU ARE DESTRUCTION  
  
I just stared at his face as I sat in the chair across from him, memorizing every line and angle it holds. His cheeks are slightly flushed and I wonder what he's thinking about, I let myself hope it's the same as the thoughts that have invaded my mind every moment for the last few weeks.  
  
HERE BY MY SIDE A NEW COLOUR TO PAINT THE WORLD  
  
My gaze falls to his lips as those exact thoughts come flooding back to me, my face flushes that same shade as his is and I can only imagine it's just as warm. How I would love to find out, to run my finger tips over his skin, to feel the combination of soft and scruffy.   
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON IT  
  
My arm actually extends momentarily until I catch myself and my conciousness comes crashing back to reality so hard I fear the sound could wake him. His soft sigh shocks me and I jump in my seat, I fear him catching my intense stare yet I almost will him to open his eyes so they can rest upon my own.   
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON IT, AGAIN  
  
I don't think I can take it, just sitting here and watching him. It reminds me of the times I would just stare at Amy during class, things really have changed in that sense. I get up from my chair deciding to hang out in the kitchen and read one of my comics. It had gotten awfully dark in the room and the glow from the TV didn't allow me to see the end table. "Shit!" I exclaim as my knee comes into contact with the corner of the table. I just know without even turning around that Bright is awake. My mind tells me to run but I do turn around to spite it. My eyes meet his, though instead of hate I see a glimpse of something completely different. 


	2. Part 2

**Bright**  
  
A loud noise wakes me from my sleep, I'm not too sure what's going on and I have to blink of few times for my eyes to come into focus; when they do I'm looking into the expressive eyes of Ephram Brown who appears to be in some sort of obvious pain. There's something more to his expression though , but I can't put my finder on it. It's almost as if for a moment he's looking at me the same way I see him. What the hell is my problem? I just need to wake up and think straight. I've lost myself and am really not to sure what to say other than "uh, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I woke you..." he looked kind of confused and unsure of himself, I'm thinking maybe he's wondering why I havn't thrown an insulting comment his way yet, if only he knew. I'm just a little curious as to why he's here. "I'm waiting for Amy," he said answering my silent question. "Your mom said just before she left that I could just wait for her here..." Ephram said, dropping his eyes to the floor as if he saw something very interesting down there. I had forgotten that Amy went to Colin's and now it dawns on me, I am alone. In my house. With Ephram. Alone, as in no one but us. I have to repeat it more than once for my sleep clouded mind to comprehend. There is a silence in the room, a silence between us that we have never experienced before, no insults present, no hurtful comments being thrown across the room. Our silence was electric. Ephram must have noticed it also, he looked up from the carpet he had become so well aquainted with. His eyes met my own and the voltage of our silence shot up even more.   
  
**Ephram**  
  
There's a silence, but it's not necessarily uncomfortable. It's a questioning silence, I have suspicions we both know the answers yet deny we know the questions to begin with. I want to just clear my throat, yell, do a little jig even, but I won't. We are at a turning point here and it could lead us down one of many paths; friends, more than, hate, more than, regret, pure bliss. I'm just staring and so is Bright, I want to be content with just this but I know it's not possible, one of us has to make the next move so it mine as well be me. He beats me to it as he slowly gets up off of the couch, his unexpected movement makes my heart beat like crazy and I'm more than positive that I'm not the only one who hears it. He's moving towards me I know, but it's all slow motion. Like the end of a race in a Disney movie, only the prize at the end of this race is the truth and there is no guarantee that the good guy will come from behind to win. My question to myself now is when he finally gets here will I be a loser or for once a winner.  
  
**Bright**  
  
I'm not listening to my brain anymore and I don't even know what I'm doing when my feet meet the floor and support my body as I stand up. Pure instinct is what I am going by, and it's telling me to go over to Ephram. The short distance he is from me and the seconds it takes to get there don't register that way in my mind, I feel as if he is on one shore of a vast lake and I'm stranded on the other; so much between us. In reality it's not like that but that doesn't stop the mind from fucking around with you. I think I have finally been saved by the rescue boat because I'm standing just inches away from Ephram. I can feel the warmth of his body and his breath on my face, he has closed his eyes now. I hope he isn't afraid I am going to hit him or something! I wouldn't blame him if he thought that way I havn't in the past given him reason not to. I have a chance to make up for that, I reach my hand out to him and rest it on the side of his arm gently and he releases a soft sigh. I feel him shiver, or maybe that was me I'm not to sure. I begin to move my finger tips up and down him arm very softly, he opens his eyes and gazes at me with a look of longing. He want's me, and I want him, more importantly I need him. 


	3. Part 3

Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the great reviews you have given me, I really appreciate them. Sadly this here is the last part to this story, I've brought back the LYRICS one more time and I suggest if you havn't heard Weapon by Matthew Good yet give it a listen. I currently have another Everwood fic in the works though I wouldn't be expecting it any time in the very near future. I have it all mapped out but I havn't written anything yet LoL oh well with time it will come. I hope you enjoyed this story, cause I rather enjoyed writing again. Just to let you in on a little secret perhaps some time down the road I will write more to this because my stories are never really finished... kinda like Bright and Ephram.   
  
**ephram**  
  
Our questioning eyes answer each other with a simple yes. I have been dreaming of this moment for the past few months, I know that might make me sound like some little girl with pink ribbons in her hair, but in all seriousness it's true. It's just Bright's finger tips on my arm but it is absolutely mind blowing.   
  
CAREFUL, YOU BE CAREFUL  
  
I place my shaky hands gently against his chest.  
  
"Ephram..." my name floats out of his mouth on a wave of exhaled breath. He reaches his arms around me and we pause in a comfortable embrace. It's as if just getting to this point has exhausted us, the world is much clearer now and we need a moment to take it all in. With such clarity I know that our first encounter could very well be our last. I need to take as much as I can from it.  
  
THIS IS WHERE THE WORLD DROPS OFF  
  
I'm feeling a little bold for myself right now, it's as if his touch gives me the power to do anything. I pull away and just stare at his face, memorizing it as I have in the past only this time it's not forbidden. My gaze falls to his lips, pinky red in all their perfection. I trace their shape with my finger losing myself in the warmth and softness. His tongue darts out of his mouth taking my finger back with it, his eyes boring into mine intensely..  
  
CAREFUL, YOU BE CAREFUL  
  
To my disappointment he releases my finger, only to make up for it mere seconds later by placing his lips over mine. The kiss was soft yet there was a powerful need behind it we both felt. Bright's hands were tracing patterns along my back and mine were tangled up in his hair. Our touch was still tentative in a way, we had been denied for so long it's as if this spellbound illusion could be broken by a single aggressive move. By the looks of it that won't last for long.  
  
**bright**  
  
AND YOU BREATHE IN AND YOU BREATHE OUT FOR IT  
  
AIN'T IT SO WEIRD HOW IT MAKES YOU A WEAPON  
  
I pressed my lips to his and was floored; my whole body, mind, and soul going into overdrive. The feel of his lips working together with my own was like nothing I had ever felt before and more perfect than I could have ever imagined. I had kissed many girls in my time, but none had fulfilled me like this. This moment, the intensity and sheer heat of it all, I knew nothing would ever compare. Things are escalating I can tell, Eprham wants more I want more. Our kisses are getting deeper, passion increasing by the seconds and hands are roaming to uncharted territory. Ephram and I stumble our way to the couch our connection never breaking. The weight of his body over mine is thrilling, the fact that our bodies are so closely meshed together takes my breathe away leaving me even more breathless than I was before. Ephram removes his lips from mine but my cry of protest is quickly cut off by the moan of pleasure that escapes as his lips regain contact with my body leaving a blazing trail down my neck to my collar bone, leaving something for me to remember him by.  
  
AND YOU GIVE IN AND YOU GIVE OUT FOR IT  
  
AIN'T IT SO WEIRD HOW IT MAKES YOU A WEAPON  
  
I want to further my awareness of him. I slide my hands under the back of his black T- shirt, his skin fiery under my palms and finger tips. I forge ahead with my quest, Ephram lifting his arms smoothly cooperating and fully understanding my intentions as I discard his shirt. I take in his lean form, so different from my own yet so obviously similar. The power has shifted and I now have the upper hand with Ephram beneath me. I am loving this, roaming over his newly exposed flesh with my lips, we are both so content this way. Together.   
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON IT  
  
We had been non-vocal for so long, it was a shock for Ephrams voice to break the silence with actual words.   
  
"Bright, I think we should stop..." I felt chilled, pausing I just stared at him. Did he change his mind? Did he regret us? "Not that I want to stop." Ephram rushed out realizing my fear. "Oh God... I never want to stop, Bright you're amazing..." he trailed off breathlessly caressing the side of my face. "It's just that Amy could be home any second now."   
  
NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON IT AGAIN  
  
I knew he was right but I was so relieved, I didn't want to let him go just yet. "Screw that." I mumbled my lips finding his in a heightened encore of previous actions, we continued as if our activities had never been interrupted. Dueling tongues, exploring hands, and heavy breathing were all included. Ephram suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" I strained my ears listening hard for whatever it was he was hearing.  
  
"That!" The sounds of keys jangling could now easily be heard out on the front porch.  
  
"Shit!" I exclaimed "That's gotta be Amy!" We scrambled apart at breakneck speed.  
  
"Bright! Where's my shirt, fuck this is crazy..." Ephram whispered panicked. I grabbed his T-Shirt off the floor where I had banished it to and helped him with the struggle of putting it back on; succeeding just as we heard the door open. We were left with just enough time to straighten our clothes and sit in seats on opposite ends of the room before Amy appeared in the doorway.  
  
**ephram**  
  
CAREFUL, YOU BE CAREFUL  
  
My heart was pounding so fast, I was just hoping Amy would be oblivious as to why we had messed hair and flushed faces.  
  
"Hey Ephram! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, I lost track of time at Colin's... I hope Bright hasn't been much of a jerk.!" she said shooting a glare in Brights direction. I was relieved if she had noticed anything she wasn't letting on but I highly doubted she had. I cleared my throat.  
  
" I think Bright and I have finally learned how to be civil towards one another." I said glancing in his direction with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Good, It's about time you guys." Amy said obviously relieved that her friend and brother were finally ending their feud. There was no way she would ever realize her words held a much different meaning for the other two occupants in the room. "Anyways Ephram we should get started with that whole English thing."  
  
"Yeah sure." came my reply as I stood up from my chair and followed her out of the room. My mind was still racing along with my heart. "I'm just going to get a drink quickly, how about I meet you upstairs?" I questioned.  
  
"Ok! I'll just go and pull up my English stuff on the computer and I'll see you in a minute!" Amy said with a smile as she ascended the stairs to her room. I waited until she was out of sight then bypassed the kitchen for the living room. Bright stood up immediately.  
  
"Where's Amy?" he asked in a hushed tone, his eyes optimistic.  
  
"She's upstairs." I extended my hand out grasping his in my own. To me it felt unfinished, 'we' felt unfinished. "What are we going to do?" I sighed pressing my forehead against his.  
  
"I have no idea, let's not worry about it now though, ok?" I answered him with a kiss, one last kiss. I knew we would always feel unfinished, there would never be a neat and tidy end to this, but I felt it was more to our advantage to at least have had a beginning. 


End file.
